The Other Side of The World
by lizzycedrico
Summary: This is an AU story. Maria does return to the Von Trapp villa after she runs back to the Abbey, but she leaves again when the children return to school and the Captain marries Elsa Schraeder...
1. The Morning After The Night Before

I promised myself a number of things after I finish my exams and one of them was to write a SoM fanfiction. So here I am! This is the first fanfic I've ever written – SoM or otherwise, so please bear with me! And please please please R&R, I don't mind any criticism – hopefully it will help me to improve my writing style in the future chapters. Anyway enough from me, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the Sound of Music but I do love all its characters to pieces so I suppose it should be okay if I borrow them for a while...

(Just a little bit of background first)

This is an AU story. Maria does go back to the Von Trapp villa after she runs back to the Abbey but she leaves again in the September when the children return to school and the Captain marries Elsa Schraeder…

**1.The Morning After The Night Before**

Golden sunbeams poured through the curtains of the bridal suite, dancing in the silent morning air before coming to rest on Elsa's sleeping face. Georg glanced at her momentarily before silently slipping out of the bed and pulling his clothes on, his mind a whirl of confusion, blinded by panic and desperation. He didn't know where he was going, just that he had to get away. From that room, from his memories, from Elsa, from the biggest mistake of his life…

He tiptoed to the door in stocking feet, hardly daring to breathe in case he woke her. He put his shoes on outside the door, which earned him a funny look from a passing housemaid. But he didn't care, he didn't really care about anything anymore, all he wanted to do was go back in time, turn the clock back – just a month or so; rewind his life, change his future. But that was impossible, it would never happen. This was what he had chosen; he would have to stick with it.

Somehow his legs found there way down to the hotel foyer, and out into the street. Even the Salzburg air, usually so fresh and mountainous, seemed to reflect his feelings that morning, it felt close and smothering, almost impure. He kept on going; past the shops with their shuttered windows: throughthe park; until he found himself outside the Abbey.

He didn't know what he was doing there. Perhaps he thought he might see _her_? Just a glimpse, a reassurance that it had been real, he hadn't imagined it; hadn't imagined _her_ and everything that he had felt. He just didn't know – he didn't seem to know anything these days. He stood at the towering wrought iron gates, just stood there - staring into the courtyard. Staring at nothing.

* * *

Maria was walking through the courtyard to the drying lines, a basket of washing balanced on her hip. She stared hard at the cracks in the floor, trying, as she did everyday, to clear her mind of all the thoughts, dreams and memories that constantly haunted her. 

She didn't know what made her look up at that moment, but she did. There was a man stood at the gate, his face was in a shadow so she couldn't see his eyes, but she was sure that if she could have they would have been locked with hers. For a moment she thought it was… but that was stupid, impossible even. _STOP IT!_ She told herself, _it's bad enough as it is without you starting to imagine things._ She mentally shook herself and continued on her way to the garden, still trying unsuccessfully to clear her mind.

* * *

Georg stood motionless, his eyes fixed on the woman in the courtyard. Her hair was golden, and even from that distance he could see that her eyes were a penetrating blue. For a minute he thought it was _her_, but then she turned away and disappeared through an archway. Must have been a trick of the light…

* * *

Sister Magarettta, passing through the courtyard, saw Georg standing there, looking obviously distressed. She went over to him and asked if he was alright, did he need anything? _I need _her, he wanted to scream, but instead quickly brushed her of with a hasty excuse and began to make his way back to the hotel. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

So that's my first chapter. It's not very good but my first attempt. Sorry it wasn't longer but this is quite nerve racking for me so I'm seeing how you like it before I do too much more.So tell me what you think and hopefullyI'll update soon. 

LM xx


	2. New Beginnings

A/N: Thank you sooooooo much to everyone who reviewed and for your encouragement. I _promise_ that everything is going to turn out all right in the end…it always does!

Here's Chapter Two – Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music or any of its lovable characters…unfortunately!

**2. New Beginnings**

Georg took a deep breath before opening the door of the suite. Elsa wasn't going to be happy…

* * *

She was sat on a chair in front of the mirror, applying the finishing touches to her make-up. She turned round to see him standing there, his brow furrowed. He looked so desperate, so lonely all she wanted to do as hug him, reassure him, tell him that everything was going to be alright, _But maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part_, she thought to herself. She didn't know what to do next. Should she be angry with him or glad that he had come back?

She stood up, deciding to go with the latter, dazzling him with one of her most flirtatious smiles,

"Georg, darling!" She leant forward and kissed him full on the lips. He didn't respond.

"What's the matter, hmmm?"

* * *

He just stood there in front of her, not feeling anything. He felt numb he was so empty and blank, emotionless. What had he done?

* * *

Elsa began to feel angry at his lack of reaction; after all, this was supposed to be their first married morning. Maybe he was beginning to regret this as much as she did…

She decided to make an effort, well someone had to. She tried to be cheerful, but it felt as if she was having to act out the happiness of two people, and it didn't seem to make much of an impression anyway. Georg remained hidden inside himself, sullen almost, and it felt to Elsa as though he was building a barricade against her, blocking her out, stopping her from getting through to him.

They caught the 3:00pm train to Vienna where they were spending their honeymoon. _Some honeymoon this is going to be _Elsa couldn't help thinking, looking across at the dark figure of her new husband. _How can he still manage to look so handsome, even when he's in a bad mood?_ She pondered, _anyway he's all mine now, grumpy or otherwise_, she smirked to herself. But she couldn't help feeling just slightly guilty. She knew Georg didn't love her, maybe she didn't really love him, if she thought about it hard enough…Perhaps Georg should have married Maria instead, and then they could have all been one big happy family…but then where would that have left her? Oh! it was all too confusing. She shut her eyes and leant her head on her husbands shoulder; hoping sleep would calm her mind.

* * *

Georg kept his eyes fixed on a certain shape in the pattern on the wall of the moving carriage, trying desperately to get rid of the jumble of thoughts racing through his head. He couldn't stop thinking about _her_. The motion of the train seemed to call her name, _Maria…Maria…Maria…_Her face swam in front of his face; her laughter filled his head. _JUST STOP IT_ he screamed silently to himself, _this is what you've chosen, you'll have to stick with it now._ It hit him hard – the realisation that he could never have _her_ now; she was gone from his life forever. He had to sort himself out, move on, make the best of a bad situation.

That in mind he reached down and found Elsa's hand, giving it a squeeze. She really was quite beautiful, witty, charming…

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes momentarily, staring up at Georgs handsome features. He flashed her one of his most becoming smiles. She grinned to herself; maybe it would be all right after all.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Abbey, Maria stood outside the Reverend Mothers Office, her heart beating wildly. She'd decided, after the event earlier that morning that she had to get away from here, from the Abbey, from Salzburg, from her home - the only place she had ever known. Yesterday had been the worst day of her life…

It had started early in the morning, the Abbey was bustling with life as always on the morning of a wedding – and even more so when it was the wedding of a local aristocrat. Sister Margaretta, sensing that Maria would not want to be anywhere near the Abbey that day, had given her an errand to run - in a small village nearby, and then kindly told her that she could have the rest of the day off, to go wherever she pleased. Even so she couldn't resist a small peek before she went. She had never seen the place look more beautiful, there were flowers everywhere and the air had a delicate fragrant smell. She stood at the end of the aisle for a few moments, eyes closed, imagining that it was her walking down there towards…well, she tried not to think about that bit too much. She had gone away with a lump in her throat, tears threatening to pour down her face.

She'd spent the rest of the day on top of her mountain, trying so hard not to think, so hard not to feel and trying to ignore the sound of the bells in the Abbey, pealing madly, announcing to the world that Georg and Elsa where married. She sung and sung and sung, tryingblock everything out, until her throat was sore and darkness had fallen, smothering her with its silence and restfulness

And then that morning had been the final straw, seeing that man and imaging that it was _him_. What was the matter with her? She had been such a down to earth person, but ever since she had returned from the Von Trapps she could only think about one thing – _him_. Everyday, all day. It was driving her insane.

Sothat's why she was here, waiting to see the Reverend Mother, she had decided – the only way to stop thinking about him, to get on with her life, was to get away from here, away from her memories, and start again – she needed a new beginning: a fresh start in life.

* * *

So that's it, hope you like it. I'll update soon.

LM xx


	3. Seperate Ways

**A/N: **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed - I really appriciate it. Sorry it's taken me longer to update this time, but I've been a bit hectic what with going back to school and everything. Also I had a bit of a writer's block, I know what I want to happen later in the story but I was finding it hard to find something to put in this chapter that would link the ones I've already written. Anyway I've had a go – it's not very good, I apologise for that, but I promise that it's going to get better.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Sound of Music or any of its characters

**3. Separate Ways**

The early morning sun began to peep over the cold dark horizon, waking Georg from a fitful sleep. He rubbed a weary hand across his eyes, what time was it? He glanced at his watch, 5:30 am; he must have been there all night. He felt guilty; this wasn't the first time this had happened, him falling asleep out here in the conservatory. He often stayed up late, watching the sunset, and although he hated to admit it, waiting till Elsa had fallen asleep. _I can't continue like this, _we_ can't continue like this. _

He stood up and walked to the large window that looked on to a glorious man-made lake that Elsa's first husband had built. It really was quite magnificent, but Georg longed for the mountains and fresh air of Salzburg, and most of all he longed for the company, the laughter, the singing of his children. Why, oh why had he allowed Elsa to talk him into sending them to Boarding School? In fact, why had he allowed Elsa to talk him into marrying her? _But you can't blame her for this…this mess you've got yourself into, poor woman, _you_ asked her if she wanted to marry you, she only said yes!_

He padded over the thick carpet and into Elsa's room, _our _room,he corrected himself.

Elsa was curled up in a ball at one side of the bed. The early morning sun ghostly lit her beautiful face, highlighting grey tear marks running from under her dark lashes and down her cheeks. Georg bent down and stroked a stray piece of hair from her brow.

"I'm sorry", he whispered. "I'm so sorry". And then more to himself than anyone else, "What have I done?"

* * *

Elsa felt his touch and heard his voice but kept her eyes firmly shut. She didn't want him to have the satisfaction of actually seeing her cry. _I hate you_ She wanted to scream, _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, Why did you marry me if you don't love me - don't want to be with me?_ But she knew it was partly her fault too, after all, she had married him as well. Oh, it was all such a mess. She let out a sob despite herself.

* * *

_I've got to make more of an effort_ Georg decided _I'm being unfair to both of us. _

He got into bed beside her, still fully clothed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong.

He lay awake thinking, long after Elsa's breathing became slow and steady, indicating that she had fallen asleep, trying to decided what he could do that was going to save the rest of their lives from complete and utter misery.

* * *

As it happened he needn't have worried – things seemed to sort themselves out without him having to do a thing.

Georg woke to bright sunshine streaming through the open window. Elsa was gone and he could hear girlie laughter and chatter floating up from the terrace. He winced at the thoughts of the night before. Oh what was he going to do? He decided to get up and get dressed and showered – he would feel better if he was fresh and awake. _Just try and be positive_ he told himself, _make the best of the situation – try and salvage your life, and hers, while you can._

After freshening up he went to find Elsa. On his way down the broad sweeping main staircase he passed one of the large windows that looked out onto the terrace. Elsa was sat at the large table accompanied by one of her best friends – Baroness Petra Schact. Elsa threw her head back, laughing at something Petra said. _How different she seems from last night_ Georg mused, _maybe I imaged how unhappy she was?_ But then the eerie image of Elsa's moonlit, tear–stained face came back into his head. No, he hadn't imagined it – there was no way of getting out of it, they were both so unhappy and it was up to him to do something about it.

Still deep in thought he continued down the stairs, absentmindedly picking up the morning paper from the hall table. He unfolded it.

AUSTRIAN AUNSLUSS ACHIEVED

The front headline screamed at him.

"Oh no", Georg breathed. "It can't have happened, not yet – not _now_"

He moved quickly to the terrace.

* * *

Elsa had just taken a sip of her drink and was pointing something out to Petra in a magazine. She spotted Georg approaching them from the corner of her eye.

"Darling! Only just surfaced?" She gave him one of her wicked smiles that he hadn't seen for a long time," last night too much for you hmmm?"

Petra sniggered. _Really,_ thought Georg,_ if only you knew the truth…_

"Elsa, we need to talk, now", he cringed at the sound of his own voice, it had that sea-captain tone that he hadn't used for so long. He watched as Elsa's face changed from composed hostess to an angry glare.

"Does it have to be _now_ darling? I'm a little, ah, busy" Her voice contained none of the venom that she was shooting him.

"Yes, its urgent" He tried to be gentler but he still felt his voice snap.

He turned on his heel and made his way back into the house, Elsa following. In the study, he closed the door.

"How dare you! Georg, how _dare_ you do this to me, humiliating me in front of Petra like that!" Elsa's face was white and her eyes strangely alight as though they would start spitting sparks at any minute. "Isn't it bad enough that you detest me so much that you talk to me like that when we are on our own?"

"Elsa!" Georg interrupted, holding up his hand "I don't detest you!" his voice was gentle, he was shocked at the amount of hurt in her eyes. "Perhaps its taken me a little while to get used to our, uh, new situation, but I really care for you".

He reached out a hand to touch hers. She snatched it violently away from him.

"So what was it that you wanted so _urgently_?" She snapped.

"Oh, yes" Georg had completely forgotten, with all the drama that had been going on. He shook the paper open, showing her the front page.

She scanned it quickly.

"And?" She didn't sound angry anymore, just weary.

"We're going to have to get out of Austria, today. It isn't safe here for us anymore. We'll go and pick the children up and then cross the border into Switzerland" he continued without waiting for her reaction. "So pack a small bag, just the necessities and…"

"Georg" It was Elsa's turn to interrupt. " Are you saying that you are just expecting me to drop everything" she motioned around her at the grand villa and her many expensive possessions "and flee the country with you, just because you're scared of a few men in brown uniforms?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Elsa! You know what these people can do; it's a matter of life and death. We have no choice, can't you see that?"

"Perhaps for _you_ Georg, but as for little old me, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself." She looked up at him almost defiantly.

"So you're not coming with me?" Is that what she meant? Georg wasn't sure anymore, he was so confused.

"No, darling, I'm going to stay here, with my friends and my salons and my parties, I know enough people here to keep me safe, if I am in as much danger as you say. Besides there is no way that I can live without all those things anyway" She gave a rueful smile.

" I've enjoyed every moment we've had together Georg." She continued, giving a small laugh at his puzzled expression. "Yes, even these past few weeks. Butperhaps its time we went our separate ways anyway?"

Georg was surprised to see a small tear glistening in the corner of her eye. "We should never have got married Georg, we're not right for each other, not in that way anyway". It was almost a whisper, "I'm sorry".

Georg reached forward and pulled her into an embrace, "No, _I'm_ sorry, I was just so desperate to have a woman back in my life…" He found the lump forming in his throat made it hard to keep going.

They just stood for a few minutes in each other's arms, not as lovers but friends, until Elsa pulled away.

"I suppose I'd better go and see what Petra's up to." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "Auf Wiedersehen darling, and take care."

She left the room. Georg stood for a few minutes, suddenly feeling desperately alone in the world.

"Don't tell me I've lost you too," he whispered," please".

* * *

So thats Chapter 3. I also need to appologise for the history and dates and stuff here. I realise that I've made the Anshluss come about six months early. Just as long as my history teachers not reading this lol - actually thats quite a scary thought! Please tell me what you think and until next time

LM xx


	4. Switzerland

The Reverend Mother had been very understanding when Maria had expressed her wish to leave Salzburg. She had seen it coming for a while, and she had always known that Maria would never become a nun; she had too much energy, too much life within her, to be contained inside the walls of the Abbey. She smiled sadly to herself, the place would certainly be a lot quieter without Maria, but she would find her own way out there in the big wide world, and live a happy life, she was sure of that. She uttered a small prayer to God to keep her Maria safe.

Maria was in her small postulants room, hurriedly packing her small carpet bag, she was glad now that she had kept all her dresses from her governess days, even though she had felt guilty at the time, part of her had wanted to get rid of them, wanting to free herself of all memory of _him_ and every thing that she had felt that summer, but the other half wanted so desperately to cling on to them because they were the only memories that she had.

She chose the brown and orange striped one to wear for her journey, a smile trying to form at the corners of her mouth, remembering the dress she had worn on the first day at the von Trapp villa and _his _reaction to it. _You really must stop this, _she told herself, moving swiftly over to her chest of drawers in order to empty them of her few belongings. After packing everything she owned she left the room, with one wistful glance. She moved downstairs, all the nuns and postulants were waiting to say goodbye. She hugged them all, tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes at any second. At the end of the line stood the Reverend Mother – the nearest thing to a real parent that she had ever known. And that's when she finally allowed the tears to fall.

"Hush, hush, my child", she soothed. "God will take care of you now my daughter, never forget that." She kissed her lightly on the forehead and gently pushed her towards the Abbeys gates. Maria began to walk quickly away, without looking back, knowing that if she did she would never go.

O

"That's mine!"

"Friedric! That was my hair!"

"Where's my doll?"

"Liesl, what are you doing?"

"How long will we be here father?"

Much as he loved having his children back, at that moment in time Georg wished they could be anywhere else but there. Question after question after question, how on earth had Maria every coped? _But now's not a time to be thinking about _her_ or anything like that_ he told himself sternly, _You have the lives of your children in your hands, anything could happen at any moment._

They were camped out in a disused barn for the night, having left Salzburg earlier that week. Georg had picked the children up from their various schools en route from Vienna. They had been surprised to see their father, but they were all delighted, none of them sensing quite the danger they were in, with the exception of Liesl. She had been absolutely wonderful; Georg didn't know how he would have managed without her. She was so organised, getting everyone in the right place at the right time, keeping a calm exterior, even though he could clearly see the fear in her eyes.

And as if things had not been complicated and dangerous enough already, on arriving in Salzburg, they had learnt that the borders to Switzerland were now closed, there would be no way over on the roads, they would have to go over the mountains on foot. It seemed like an impossible feat to Georg, with the seven children tagging along, but he had been amazed and proud at their perseverance and determination, even little Gretl could be seen marching along, never once complaining, even though her tiredness showed through as her steps got slower and slower. And again Liesl was a Godsend helping everyone along, pointing out wildlife and other things to keep the childrens minds off their aching feet and tired eyes.

He sat on an upturned box now, chin in his hands as he watched them arguing with each other. Only Marta was quiet, crouched low in a blanket against the wall of the barn. Now he came to think about it, she had been very quiet recently, not joining in with the others in their games or laughter, sitting apart from them all, trailing behind. _Maybe I should have a word with her, _he though to himself. S_he looks a bit tired now, maybe tomorrow._

"Right that's it! All of you settle down now, another hard day ahead of us tomorrow." He reminded himself of his days as a Naval Captain.

"Yes Father"

"Good night Father"

"How much further tomorrow?"

"Not that much further now Gretl" He replied, smiling softly at his youngest daughter, and hoping to goodness that what he was saying was true.

"Now go to sleep" He tucked her blanket around her and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Goodnight Father" she murmured as she turned over. Georg tucked in the other younger children, and checked on the older ones before slipping outside into the cool night air. He loved this time of day, when he could leave everything behind, all the worries, the hustle and bustle of the children, the responsibility, and spend some time looking aimlessly into the dark sky, thinking. He thought about so many things in those evenings, but most of all he thought about _her_, and wondered what she was doing…

o

Maria couldn't sleep, she felt too exhausted. Instead she stood in the window of her new room, looking out over the small back garden. The moon shone down from the crystal clear sky, causing the shadows to make mysterious shapes on the ground. Maria sighed contentedly, resting her chin in her hands. She hadn't felt this happy in such a long time, it was as though she had lost a great weight from her shoulders, as though she really had left everything behind when she had left Austria.

o

She had arrived in the little Swiss town late in the afternoon, after travelling for two days on the last train out of Austria; she had been so lucky, she knew there were many people who would have given anything to get on that train. She had found the dressmakers shop easily enough, and although she had been slightly dismayed by the outside appearance as soon as she had stepped through the door she had felt instantly at home. She had been greeted by a young woman of about her own age, who had introduced herself as Helga, "Frau Schacts housekeeper, maid and general extra pair of hands". Maria knew as soon as she saw Helga that they would be good friends. The woman had talked non – stop as she showed Maria around the shop. Then she had met Frau Schact. She was a very frail looking elderly woman, but her voice was powerful, suggesting that she had once been a very imposing woman, although she was very kind to Maria.

They had all eaten together, in the brightly lit, scrubbed and sparkling kitchen, and then Helga had helped Maria to take her belongings over to the apartment that the two of them would share.

"You see, we could have the flat above the shop, but Frau Schact likes to rent that one out because its slightly more spacious", a worried look had crossed her face, "Although there's no - one who wants to let it right now. Its not good for the mistresses health, having to fret about money…" she had bustled off muttering to herself.

o

Maria stood in the window, they seemed such caring people, she knew she would be happy here, and hoped she could help them. She already had a lot of experience with making clothes, so she would be able to start helping in the shop very soon. Although she knew that she would never forget Austria, and especially not that previous summer. She sighed once more and stared up at the stars, thinking briefly of certain man and his seven children, and praying to God to keep them safe…


	5. Edelweiss

**A/N:** Sorry the last chapter took so long and if it didn't really make sense I was half asleep at the time lol. Anyway here's the next chapter and it was written in a bit less of a hurry. Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been away for three weeks, I'll try and update more regularly, promise.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Sound of Music or any of its characters (just in case you were wondering lol)

**5. Edelweiss**

Georg had never felt so relieved in his life. After eight weary days of trekking over the mountains they had finally found a small settlement, the first sign of human activity they had met on their journey. Now he stood on a hilltop, his seven children huddled around him, gazing down at the small village clustered below them. It was around teatime, and the smells of the inhabitant's dinners wafted towards them on the breeze.

"My stomach's rumbling" Kurt grumbled.

Georg laughed, "I think we all share your feelings this time. Come on lets go and see if there's anything to eat"

The children needed no further encouragement, their aching feet forgotten; they raced down the hill into the village. Georg smiled to himself before tiredly climbing down after them.

There was a small square in the centre of the village, with a few different shops. The Bakers were closed but the grocers shop was still open. Georg bought some bread and cheese, he didn't want anything too rich, because he knew none of them were accustomed to eating much, and he couldn't cope with anyone being sick right then.

They sat on a bench in the square, eating ravenously.

"Where are we going to stay tonight father?" Brigitta asked innocently. Georg groaned inwardly, he hadn't even thought about that yet. He looked briefly around them, in search of an inn or hotel. There was none. Just then Gretl came rushing over,

"Father, Father, come and see what we've found!" She dragged a weary Georg to the other side of the square. Tucked in the far corner was a small dressmakers shop. The blinds were drawn on the inside and a few notices were scattered on the window, announcing special offers in the shop and certain events going on in the village. The notice Gretl was pointing at was positioned in a prominent position in the centre:

APARTMENT FOR RENT

Spacious upper floor apartment, four bedrooms, kitchen, two bathrooms, three reception rooms.

Apply Within

"What do you think Father?" Asked Gretl, looking at him expectantly.

"Well…It seems alright" agreed Georg hesitantly. The only thing he was worried about was the cost. Money was something he had never had to worry about before, but now that they had lost a great deal of their wealth, he was going to have to be careful.

"We can always go and see though can't we?" He suggested looking at her disappointed face.

The shop appeared to be closed, but it looked as though there was a house attached to it, so he rang the bell at the door. They waited hopefully for a few moments but no one came. They were just turning away when they heard the door open.

An old woman stood there, her tall frame bent over a walking cane. She peered at them closely.

"Can I help you?" Her tone was quite formidable, causing Gretl to shrink back against her father.

"Erm...yes we…well we were um enquiring about the apartment?" There were not many times in his life when Georg had felt intimidated, but this was one of them. To his surprise, the woman beamed at them, as she peered at the children.

"In that case come right in" She moved back and held open the door. Liesl stepped cautiously inside, followed by the other children, while Georg brought up the rear.

"I'm Frau Schact," The lady explained.

" Oh, Captain Von Trapp", Georg took her extended hand

"Captain, eh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well here's the key it's just up that staircase, you'll have to show yourselves round, I can't make the stairs anymore."

They all made their way towards the steps.

"Rent is paid every month, the first Monday, by 12 noon sharp" she called after them.

The apartment was much larger than Georg had anticipated. The rooms were all well sized, and it was freshly decorated and clean.

"This is our room" Gretl screeched, bouncing on one of the beds.

" Gretl, calm down" her father commanded. "Frau Schact won't have us if you make that racket"

"Are we really going to live here?" Brigitta asked. Georg smiled,

"It looks like it, at least for now" He sighed inwardly, he could worry about money at some other time, but _how much was a place like this going to cost?_ he couldn't help thinking.

* * *

Georg woke at mid morning the following day. He lay for a few moments staring at the white ceiling of his room, trying to remember where he was. Slowly everything started coming back to him. He sighed contentedly, he felt so much better after a comfortable nights sleep. He strained his ears for sounds of the children, but instead heard someone singing. At first he thought it was the children, but then realised that it was a single voice, a female voice, slightly too mature to be Liesl's.

"Edelweiss, edelweiss, every morning you greet me" sang the voice. Georg froze.

Oh! How dearly he loved that song, the song of his homeland, the song of Austria. He remembered that memorable day in the sitting room at the villa, the day she had persuaded him to sing again, the way they had looked into each other's eyes. Could it possibly be? No! Don't be so stupid he told himself. But all the same, he couldn't resist opening the curtains to see who it was. He felt a surge of disappointment at the figure he saw. She was small and plump, her dark hair worn long. She had her back to the house as she hung out washing on the lines strung across the garden. He slumped himself down on the bed. Get a grip! A voice in his head told him. Move on, stop living in the past. Slowly he washed and dressed, before going down the steps that led to the garden. The woman was still singing and didn't hear him approaching. Georg cleared his throat loudly. She spun round. "Oh!" Her face turned slightly crimson.

"I didn't know you were…I mean…" Georg smiled,

" Oh no I haven't been here long, I just came to introduce myself". "Oh right" She smiled back at him,

"You must be the mistresses new tenant" She extended her hand for him to shake, first drying it in her apron

"I'm Helga, Frau Schacts general housekeeper". Georg took her hand,

"Georg, pleased to meet you. There's also several sleeping children upstairs." He saw her eyes brighten.

"Oh really? I adore children; I'll have to meet them all sometime. Where is it you come from?" They talked for quite a while, mostly about Austria and the political situation there. Georg asked if she herself was Austrian, but Helga laughed,

" No, I was born and bread in this very town, I've not been further than ten miles from here in all my thirty- two years." This information puzzled Georg,

"But the song you where singing, Edelweiss is an Austrian song". She smiled at his confusion,

" Oh no, my flat mate is Austrian, she's always singing, she taught me it." She squinted up at the sun,

"Goodness me, I've been out here far too long, the mistress will wonder what has happened to me."

"I'm really sorry for keeping you" Georg apologised, "I hope you don't get into any trouble". Helga smiled mischievously,

"Oh no! The mistress isn't the ogre she makes out to be, she's been very kind to me." With that she picked up the empty washing basket and made her way into the down stairs of the house.

The next morning Georg had to take the children down to the local school to enrol them, so he didn't see Helga, but every morning after that he would go down and speak to her, sometimes taking two mugs of coffee with him for them to drink in the sun.

And so the Von Trapp family began to settle into life in Switzerland. The children really enjoyed their new school,

"It is so small, Father" Gretl had commented when she came home on her first day. And indeed it must have seemed minute after their school in Salzburg and their boarding schools. There were only twenty-five pupils in all, and two teachers, so each child got a lot of supervision. However Georg was still concerned about Marta. She only picked at her food, and as a result was getting thinner and thinner. She had always been a quiet child, but now she rarely spoke, and was often found huddled in a corner rather than playing with her other siblings. He spoke to Liesl, but she seemed unable to solve the mystery either,

"Perhaps she's just taking a little longer to settle in than the rest of us" She suggested,

"Give her a bit more time and see how she goes". But he still wasn't satisfied, he felt that there was more to it than that, but when he tried to speak to Marta himself, to get her to join in with the others, she simply shrugged him off. Maybe Liesl was right, he should let her be for a while, and review the situation at a later date. Even so, he felt disturbed at the thought of one of his children hurting without him being able to help. _Maybe they do need a mother _he thought. _I should have brought Elsa, just for their sakes. But what sort of a mother would she have made? If only…_But it was no use dwelling on the past now, this was the present and he had their whole future to think about.

Then suddenly everything changed. That morning was a dull one. The skies were overcast and threatened rain. Georg woke suddenly, but he wasn't sure what had woken him. He could hear Helga singing as she hung out the washing. Hang on! What time was it? She would usually do the washing at 9'o clock, the children had to be gone for school by eight! He glanced at his watch it was five to eight. Damn! He hurriedly got up and went to wake the children. However as he opened the door Gretl ran passed, followed by Kurt and then Brigitta, Louisa and Freidric followed in a less hurried fashion.

"You're up!" Georg exclaimed, surprised

"Yes, not everyone has the privilege of lying in" Liesl teased, coming out of the girls bedroom. Then her face creased with worry. "Marta's not up yet, she says she doesn't feel well" She explained, "But I think it's just an excuse, will you go and see her."

"Of course" Georg smiled reassuringly at her, "You all get off, you don't want to be late, and I'll take care of Marta."

After seeing the other children off, he went into the girls' bedroom, Marta appeared to be asleep, so he left her, there would be plenty of time to speak to her later. He went into the kitchen to get some toast. Helga was still singing in the garden. He stopped in his tracks. Was that Helga? The voice sounded different, sweeter somehow, but yet familiar…and she was up much earlier than usual. He shrugged it off and began to make their mugs of coffee.

As he made his way down the stairs, a mug in each hand, he remembered about Marta. What if she woke up and found that there was no one there? _I won't stay long _he promised himself, as he placed one of the mugs on a table in the hall, so that the other hand was free to open the door. He opened it, and nearly dropped the other mug in surprise. The woman stood before him was not Helga, in fact she was the complete opposite, tall, slim, short blonde hair. She turned round at the sound of the door, and the mug fell from his hand, shattering into a million pieces.

* * *

Helga hadn't been feeling well for the past few days, and the previous night she had been sick, so Maria told her she would get up early and go and help Frau Schact for her. She had always been quite an early riser, at least when she wanted to be. She actually didn't mind doing the washing, she found something soothing about letting the warm water wash over her hands, and of course she was able to sing while she worked. She made her way outside. She really was beginning to enjoy her life here. She adored her job, they made such a variety of things in the shop as there was not much demand for clothes in such a small village, they also made curtains, drapes, furnishings, practically anything that could be made out of cloth. And as she had predicted, Helga and herself had become the best of friends, and Frau Schact's bark proved to be far worst than her bite.

She looked up at the gathering rain clouds as she hung out the washing, _I hope it doesn't rain_ she thought to herself, _then I'll have to bring everything in again._ She heard a door slam in the upstairs apartment. She remembered how happy Frau Schact had been when she managed to rent the flat,

"You'll have to go and introduce yourself," she had told Maria, "They're Austrian too". She still hadn't got round to it. _I really must find the time_, she thought as she pegged out a bedspread. Helga often talked to the man; she said he was very friendly, and ever so handsome. _Not another handsome man_ Maria had thought to herself, _I think one of those is enough for a lifetime._ Just then she heard the door open behind her. _Well maybe I won't have to wait for an introduction _she thought, as she turned round.

And standing there was …

* * *

"Captain!" Maria breathed. Was she dreaming, or hallucinating? She saw the mug slip between his fingers, heard it shatter as it hit the ground, but she felt detached, as if she wasn't really there, but simply spectating on the event taking place.

"Maria!" he met her eyes with his.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time, and then laughed, breaking the tension.

"Ladies first" their eyes were still locked.

"I work here," Maria explained. "What about you?"

"I live here" he grinned that lopsided grin, the one that sent shivers down her spine.

"We escaped from Austria a couple of weeks ago. They asked me to join their navy" His face was grim, and she knew that by 'they' he meant the Nazis.

"I can't believe you're here" She shuddered as she thought about the fate he and the children had faced.

"I can't believe it either" he grinned sheepishly, at last breaking the eye connection, looking down at the ground.

"I really must go and get a brush or something to clear this mess up."

"No its okay, I'll go and get one from the shop, it's nearer" she offered, but neither of them moved. It was as though they were rooted to the spot, unable to move, scared in case they were only dreaming; only imagining the other was there. Then a small cry came from the upstairs apartment.

"Oh that'll be Marta" Georg explained, "She's not feeling well today so she stayed of school."

"Oh dear, you'd better go and see to her" Maria said although inside she was screaming _don't leave me, not again._

"But the mess…"

"It's fine I'll clear it up for you"

"If you're sure? Look, we haven't really had much time to talk, how about you come round for tea later, you can meet the children and we can all catch up" he didn't know where that had come from.

"Oh...oh yes that would be lovely, it's been a long time." She looked at him, and he felt that amazing feeling, as though he would fall right into the deep pool of blue that was her eyes, and never come out again.

"Well that's settled then, just come round when you finish work." He gave her one last smile, before backing into the house to a wailing Marta.

* * *

Maria stood for several seconds, just staring at the spot where he had been. She tried pinching herself, was she dreaming? Surely she couldn't have been talking to _him_ not here, not now. She had left him behind in Austria, with the Baroness. She groaned, the Baroness! How could she have forgotten? Why on earth had she agreed to go to tea, when Elsa would be there, passing snide remarks and giving her funny looks? How could she have been so stupid as to forget? She returned to the shop slowly, thinking hard, what sort of excuse could she make to get out of it?

* * *

So that's it, hope you liked it, don't forget to R&R

L xx


	6. Reunion

**A/N:**Told you I would update sooner lol. Thanks to those people who revieved, though I would appriciate a few more this time please :-)

**Disclaimer : **I still don't think I own the Sound of Music!

* * *

**6. Reunion**

Maria finished work at 3'o clock and so went home to change before she went to tea. She still hadn't thought up a feasible excuse, besides she knew that she really wanted to go, just to be in _his _presence and to see the children, so what if the Baroness was there? She opened the door of their apartment to see Helga baking bread, and looking a lot better. Maria briefly filled her in on the day's events, telling her about how she had been a governess for the Von Trapps in Austria.

"You mean to say that you know Georg?" She squealed excitedly, "Oh Maria he is soooo handsome, and such a gentleman. And you're going to tea!"

Maria smiled ruefully,

"He's also married, to a very elegant and rich Baroness"

"Really?" Helga sounded surprised, "He's never mentioned a woman, and I've never seen her"

"Well I hadn't seen any of them until today and I go to the shop everyday. Anyway the Baroness never was an early riser, it probably just slipped his mind not to mention her."

"Hmmm" Helga didn't sound convinced

"Anyway I must dash, I just came to change, what do you think of this?" She had chosen her green dress, the floaty one, the one that… Well never mind.

"You look absolutely beautiful Maria, you always do. Now you make sure you have a good time with Georg" she winked at her.

"Helga…" Maria warned as she left the flat. But she felt happy, as though she was floating on air. Was it because of what Helga had said? _He's never mentioned a woman_. What did that mean? She was still pondering when she reached the door of the flat. Suddenly she felt nervous and she noticed her hand was shaking slightly as she raised it to knock on the door.

* * *

Georg looked in the mirror one last time, straightening his tie, on his way to open the door. He felt slightly weary after a whole day of looking after Marta, who would not let him out of her sight for a moment. Thankfully she had finally fallen asleep, giving him time to quickly clear up the apartment and make himself look presentable. He realised that he was feeling slightly nervous. Was he really going to open this door and find _her_ standing there? _Don't start all that again_ he told himself sternly, opening the door rather more forcefully than he had intended. He caught Maria having a peep through the sitting room window. She jumped as the door opened, and her face began to turn rather crimson.

"I see I never did cure you of your nosiness Frauline"

Maria looked a little sheepish,

"I'm sorry Captain, it's just you were a long time coming to the door and I …well I…" She petered off.

Georg laughed,

"I was only joking Frauline" and only now did she see the twinkle in his eye.

"Oh!" She gave a relieved smile.

"Do come in Frauline, come in. I'm afraid that the children are not back from school yet, so you'll just have to put up with me. Marta fell asleep a couple of moments ago" She glanced at him, noticing a worried tone in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong is it Captain?"

He gave a small shrug of the shoulders,

"I hope not Frauline, I really do...she just hasn't been herself lately"

"Er Captain, may I see her, I won't wake her I just want to…well I've missed them all so much…" He saw so much sadness in her eyes.

"Of course Frauline, this is the girl's bedroom." He opened the door. Maria saw the huddled figure under the bedclothes and went closer. Marta's face was just visible above the bedcover, her skin was pale, her dark hair fanned against the pillow.

"She doesn't look very well," Maria said shocked.

"She's just a little off colour" Georg tried to shrug it off, but Maria could see the worry in his eyes.

She followed him out of the room,

"Captain, just how long has she been 'off colour'?" She asked tent.

"Well, ever since I picked her up from boarding school…I noticed she was a bit quiet, not quite her usual self."

"How long ago was that?"

"Well… let me see…it took us one week to walk here, and we've been here about two weeks now, so I'm guessing that's…"

"Captain!" She interrupted loudly, "Do you mean to say that you brought a sick child over those mountains, and then sent her to school almost as soon as she got here? Did you not even think about taking her to see a doctor, get a second opinion…?"

"Excuse me Frauline, but she is my child, and you are no longer her governess so I suggest that you don't interfere in things that don't concern you!" Georg was livid, _How dare she talk to me like that, waltzing in here like she's owns the place, like she's their mother or something…_

"I'm sorry, it's not my place." Maria quickly calmed down, getting angry was not going to solve the situation. "I really shouldn't have said anything, it's just I…"

"No." This time it was Georg who interrupted, "_I'm_ sorry, you only meant well, and you were completely right. It's just, well it's not easy looking after seven children on your own, I really don't know how you ever did it" He looked at her, admiration glowing in his eyes. But Maria didn't really notice, his words played over in her head.

" On your own?" she repeated, "but what about the Baroness?"

They had reached the kitchen and so Georg made himself busy with the kettle and cups. For some reason he couldn't look at her, _what will she think of me_ he thought_ living with my wife for barely two months?_

"Well…erm, she's… well Elsa decided to stay in Vienna" It came out in a rush.

Maria's mind began to whir _she's not here!_ She could hardly believe it.

"Oh, that's a shame, you must miss her." How hard she found it to say those words, "But surely she'll be coming out here soon?" Those were even harder.

"Hmm, yes of course" The hesitance in his voice convinced her that this was not necessarily true. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"So tell me, Frauline, how exactly did _you _come to be here in Switzerland?" Georg finally broke the silence, handing her a cup of tea.

"Oh, well I decided to leave the Abbey, the Mother Abbess knew Frau Schact from a while back and she arranged for me to come and work here. And so here I am." She gave him her impish smile.

"Any particular reason that you left the Abbey?" That was just the question that she had been dreading.

"I…well…I didn't really think that becoming a nun was what I wanted to do anymore. I had changed… I'm not the same person I once was" The light seemed to have faded from her eyes. "Anyway I'm glad to be away from Austria now, with the Aunsluss and everything"

"And do you like it here, are you happy?" he didn't know why he asked her but he needed to know.

"Oh yes, Frau Schact and Helga are so kind, and the scenery is beautiful, almost as beautiful as Austria" She joked.

"But…" He probed a little further.

"I don't know what you mean Captain" she feigned confusion.

"You're not entirely happy though are you?" He could read her face like a book

"Well…of course I miss the Abbey, and Salzburg, they were the only places I had ever felt very happy in my life… And of course I missed your seven adorable children" _And you_ she wanted to add, but didn't, instead meeting his eyes with hers.

"Well they'll be here in a moment, and then you'll be wishing they were all the way back in Salzburg." He teased, "with their arguing, and shouting and wild games"

"Don't be modest now captain, we both know they are absolutely charming children"

"Of course, and I wonder who they learnt to be charming from?" He gave her one of his half smiles, one eyebrow raised. Was he flirting with her? Well two could play at that game…

"Why their most charming Father of course"

"Oh you think so do you?" She could feel her heart beating wildly, _you really shouldn't be doing this _a small voice in her head hissed_ he's a married man!_

Luckily she didn't have to dwell on this fact, as just then the door flew open and Liesl was stood there.

"Frauline Maria?" She asked uncertainly, sure her eyes were deceiving her.

From behind her came the impatient shouts of her younger siblings,

"Hurry up Liesl"

"What are you doing?"

"Who's there?"

Maria smiled reassuringly at the younger woman,

"Yes Liesl, it's me" Suddenly the other children had pushed past Liesl and entered the room, rushing at Maria, until everyone was one mass of hugging bodies, no-one quite sure if they were laughing or crying.

And then the questions began.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you on holiday?"

"Will you be our governess again?"

"Are you here to stay forever?"

Luckily Georg came to her rescue.

"Give Frauline Maria some room to breathe," He laughed, "and where are your manners, we can all catch up over tea" Maria gave him a grateful smile. He winked and rolled his eyes mouthing _what did I tell you?_

Tea was a very modest affair to what it had been in the villa in Salzburg, and Maria was amused to note that Georg did much of the work himself. The children were thrilled to learn that Maria was living and working so close by, and soon they all lapsed into the comfortable conversation that they had all got so used to over that summer. It really felt like old times. They were half way through tea when the door opened. A very tired Marta stood there, her hair and clothes dishevelled from being asleep. On waking she had heard all the noise from the dining room and had gone to see what as going on. She stood for a few moments just staring at Maria and rubbing her eyes. Then without uttering a sound she rushed into her beloved Frauline's arms.

"I'm sorry Marta did we wake you?" asked Maria gently. Marta nodded her head slightly before promptly bursting into floods of tears.

"Hey, sweetheart whatever is the matter?" Asked Maria concerned. Marta didn't answer, but held on tighter. After that she would not leave Maria's sight all night, and Maria wasn't allowed to escape before she had read her four stories and had promised to call in the following day.

"I really must apologise for Marta's behaviour tonight Frauline" Georg said as he helped her on with her coat. His fingers brushed her bare skin making it tingle.

"Don't be silly Captain, I've had a wonderful evening. It wasso niceto see everyone again." _Especially you_ she added to herself. They looked into each other's eyes, hardly daring to believe that they could be so close to each other after all these weeks of dreaming.

"Let me walk you home Frauline" Georg said at last, breaking the spell.

Normally she would have protested, after all her apartment was just across the street, but she desperately wanted to be alone with him.

"If you insist Captain." Outside the air was cool; a million stars twinkling in the vast velvet sky. Georg took Maria arm as they crossed the street. She could hardly breathe he felt so close to her.

"Don't you think it's amazing that we're all here like this in this small village, when we could have gone anywhere in the world?" He asked, voicing the thoughts Maria had been having all day.

"Well as the Reverend Mother always says. 'Where the Lord closes a door, somewhere He opens a window'" Said Maria softly, fixing him with her amazingly clear, deep eyes.

He laughed gently,

"Thank-you for being so understanding with Marta, Frauline"

"It was nothing Captain, it's what small children need" They had reached her apartment now.

"Thank-you anyway" He kissed her gently on the cheek before turning away and heading back across the road.

Maria stood for a few moments, rooted to the spot, fingering the place on her cheek. When he reached his own apartment he turned back and waved. Maria was glad for the darkness that covered her blushing face as she lifted her hand in reply.


	7. Almost

**A/N:** Hello everyone!! Ok, I know it has been far, far too long since I updated, I promise I won't let it happen again. Anyway enough from me – on with the story!! Enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** I _still _don't own the Sound of Music, damn it!

**7. Almost…**

Maria saw so much more of the von Trapp's over the following days, often going round after tea and staying for supper. She soon got used to the children's chatter, laughter and arguments that she had missed so much.

But she never got used to Georg.

She often felt him looking at her from across the room, and it made it hard to concentrate on whatever task she was involved in at the time. After the night he had walked her home, she felt his presence very heavily, and felt almost wary of him. She tried to reason with herself, it had been nothing and had meant nothing. But the amazing range of feelings that swept through her body when she just thought about him began to scare her. It was as though the memories and emotions of the previous summer were coming back to haunt her, and she began to remember the reasons why she had returned to the Abbey. Sometimes the intensity of her feelings made it hard for her to breathe, let alone think straight. She found she could no longer look him I the eye or talk to him in a normal manner, even though it was the thing she wanted to do most – have a normal friendly relationship with the Captain.

It was Saturday evening, and Maria was occupying the children in the lounge, while Georg and Liesl washed the supper dishes. She was playing one last game of "SNAP" with Marta and Gretl.

"Do you remember the picnics we used to go for in the mountains in Austria?" Maria heard the older siblings reminisce.

"Yes! Do you remember that time we played hide and seek and you couldn't find me for hours and hours." Grinned Kurt.

"And that time Brigitta climbed that tree to read her book and couldn't climb back down again!" chuckled Louisa.

"Well," snapped Brigitta. " How about the time Friedrich put a frog in your hat and you ran screaming for miles." Louisa glowered at her younger sister.

Maria thought she should probably intervene before the discussion turned into a full-blown argument.

"I have an idea," she announced, and the children all turned to hear what their beloved Frauline had to say. "How about we all go for a picnic tomorrow?"

Her declaration was greeted with enthusiasm all round. Marta and Gretl jumped up and down in excitement, while the older children exchanged eager looks, then Louisa's face fell,

"But Father will never let us go. He says it's far too dangerous to go up into the mountains in a place we don't know."

"How about I talk to him?" Maria suggested. She felt her heart fall. She wasn't sure if it was caused by the prospect of having to talk to Georg, or because she knew how stubborn he could be. Nevertheless she gave the children a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure I can change his mind."

* * *

She left asking him until the last possible moment. Liesl usually walked Maria across the road, to Maria's immense relief, and she had just gone to fetch her jacket, leaving Maria and Georg in the hallway with a slightly uncomfortable silence.

_It's now or never,_ Maria thought to herself, trying to look anywhere but at Georg's face, instead fixing her eyes on a nail in the wall behind his left ear.

"Erm…Captain I was wondering...I was…" She began.

"Yes?" Georg felt like laughing at her confusion and embarrassment - she looked so innocent, but managed to suppress it.

"I was wondering… well the children were wondering if I could take them for a picnic tomorrow?" It came out as a long jumbled rush of words. Georg looked at her inquisitively for a few moments, causing Maria to turn red. Then his face broke into a kind smile,

"Of course the children can go on a picnic with you tomorrow." His expression turned more serious,

"On one condition."

She met his eyes with her own, and immediately wished she hadn't, as she found it extremely hard to pull them away again.

"What is that Captain?" She tried to keep her as level and expressionless as possible, even though her heart was beating hard against her rib cage.

"That you take me with you"

* * *

Maria found it hard to sleep that night. She tossed and turned wondering how on earth she would get through the following day. She knew the children would go off exploring, leaving her and Georg. What would they talk about? She felt so exasperated with herself. Why couldn't she control her feelings like most people did? Eventually she fell into an exhausted sleep, her mind still whirring.

* * *

Maria woke early, her stomach full of excited butterflies. She stood in front of the wardrobe for ages antagonising over which dress to wear. _What is the matter with me, _she wondered. She never usually bothered about what she wore. Finally she decided on a new blue dress that she had made herself just the previous week. She also packed a small parcel of food as her contribution to the picnic, although she didn't know how she would ever eat anything.

She heard the children running and shouting down the street. They were all going to go to church together. It and been Maria's idea, she had wanted to go for a few weeks, but had not felt like going on her own, as neither Helga or Frau Schact were regular church goers. She had never in her wildest dreams imaged that Georg would want to go too. He had always made the impression that he no longer wanted anything to do with religion. However when she had suggestion that she take the children he had confine in her that he felt it was time that he brought God back into his life. Maria was surprised, but as a former nun she did not feel that it was a bad idea. On the contrary, she thought it was a very good idea; she was just slightly apprehensive about spending even more time with him, though of course she wouldn't have to think of anything to say. In fact it might be nice just to sit there in the same room as him…

* * *

Georg felt the happiest he had in a long time as he shut the door of the flat and followed his children down he steps. In fact it felt as if he was shutting all his fears and worries away and just enjoying the company of his children for one day. He hadn't told Maria, he didn't want to embarrass her, but it was her coming back into their lives that had persuaded him that it was time God did too. True, a lot of bad things had happened in his life, but so, so many good things had too, and it made him think that there must be something to it all.

He felt his breath catch in his throat at his first glimpse of her. She was wearing a dress he didn't remember seeing before, and the colour exactly matched that of her eyes. Her golden hair, now slightly longer than in the summer, seemed to shine around her head like a halo. She smiled timidly at him, and he felt his heart began to beat twice as fast as usual. Why did she make him feel like this? Was it just because of the kindness that she had shown to his family? He really wished he could say it was – life was too complicated already.

* * *

Maria finally got the children to quieten down as they approached the church, and they all filed into the pew silently. Somehow Maria found herself sitting next to Georg at the end of the row. A few times their knees bumped slightly, sending shivers up Maria's leg. She felt her face growing hotter and hotter. At one point they both reached for the bible in front of them at the same time, his hand fitting warmly and snugly on top of hers. Maria quickly snatched her hand away, but could not help noticing how comfortable their hands had felt.

The rest of the service passed without incident, but as they left the pew, Maria felt Georg's hand on the small of her back. She turned round slightly but he seemed to be deep in conversation with Freidric. _It must have been an accident _she decided, annoyed at herself for being so naïve.

On their walk to the picnic the children ran ahead, leaving Maria and Georg to walk behind. Maria's unease soon evaporated, as Georg chatted with her about the weather and other mundane subjects. By the time they reached the "ideal" picnic spot that the children had discovered she even found herself laughing at his little jokes and sarcastic comments.

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating, playing games and talking. Maria forgot all her nervousness of earlier; in fact she forgot about everything except playing with the children and having as much fun as she had during the summer.

As dusk approached, the autumn day that had been quite mind, began to turn chilly, and Georg decided it was time they headed home. The children walked at a slower pace on the return journey, their legs weary from running around the mountains, so by the time they reached the village night had fallen.

"Liesl, will you walk the others home and start preparing the tea while I show Frauline Maria home?" He handed his eldest daughter the key.

"Captain I really don't think that's necessary…" Maria protested, beginning to feel slightly awkward again.

"Necessary it is Frauline" Georg used his no-nonsense voice with her, making it clear she could not change his mind.

They walked in silence for a few moments, the chatter of the children growing more distant. Maria began to feel awkward,

"Well the children all seemed to enjoy themselves today didn't they Captain, it's so good for children to have fresh air…" She knew she was rambling, but did he really have to turn and look at her in such a way? His blue eyes penetrating hers, that lopsided grin again, no, more of a smirk really, but a very sexy one. Then he gave a small chuckle.

"You know, seen as you are no longer my children's governess, and I no longer your employer, I guess you don't need to call me Captain anymore, I'm sure Georg will be sufficient." She saw the twinkles in his eye, the one she loved so much. Oh! How long she had wanted to say that word out loud…

"Georg" they both laughed, "Well I suppose I could manage that. But only if you'll call me Maria, none of this Frauline business"

He smiled,

"Of course, Maria."

The sound of her name, uttered from those lips made her shudder slightly, combined with the fact that their faces seemed to be getting closer, she could feel his breath gently on her cheek. Then she felt his hand slip around her waist, and Maria couldn't help thinking how right it seemed. Their faces came closer still, lips almost touching now. On their own accord she felt her hands move over his shoulders, and drape themselves around his neck. _What are you doing? _a little voice in her head called. There was a clatter of footsteps on the pavement behind them. The couple flew apart, Maria could feel her cheeks burning as she turned round in horror to see Liesl, out of breath from running.

"Sorry, Father it's just that I couldn't get the key to work in the lock, we all tried, so the others sent me to find you". If the girl had seen anything she covered up well.

"I was just coming" Georg's voice was abrupt, " Goodnight Frauline" He barely glanced at her before striding into the night.

"Goodnight Frauline" Liesl yelled, raising her hand in a wave.

Maria sat down heavily on the steps to her flat. _How could I have let my feelings show like that? _She wondered, _how did I get so carried away? _She sat out in the cold, her head playing over and over those small few seconds. She felt so confused; did this mean Georg had feelings for her too? After all he had been the one who asked her to call him by his first name, the one who had put his hands around her waist. Suddenly it all became too much, her head in her hands her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed her heart out – something she hadn't done for a long, long time.

And all she could hear was his final greeting, and all she could see was his dark figure striding fiercely away.

* * *

Finally all the children were in bed. Georg stood at the window in his bedroom, staring absently at the stars twinkling above. He thought back to that morning, how long ago it seemed now. He had felt so happy, so carefree. Now he felt wretched, everything seemed wrong. All the problems of money had come crashing down on his shoulders again, the small amount that he had been able to bring with him from Austria was disappearing fast, both Freidric and Gretl had grown enormously in the last month or so, Liesl needed new school books and then there was the rent and food bills.

And of course there was Maria. Maria who had been so kind to his family, through everything. Maria who loved his children like her own. Maria who he loved, and had always loved. Maria who he should have married instead of Elsa. Maria who's innocence he had abused.

And all he could see was the hurt look on her face as he had left so abruptly.


End file.
